Captain Feathersword (song)
"Captain Feathersword" is the song where Captain Feathersword teaches a pirate dance. It was the first song of Captain Feathersword. Song Credits Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate * Written, Produced and Engineered by: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Greg Page * Recorded at: Edward Brothers Studios, Randwick, 1993 * All Male Voices: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Wiggle Time (1993 video) * Written by Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * Published by EMI Music TV Series 5 * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field Dance, Dance! * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Drums: Jae Nelson * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Electric Guitar: Anthony Field * Piano/Organ: Lachlan Gillespie * Percussion: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley Listen Song Lyrics Wiggles: Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance He will show you how Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance Captain Feathersword: I will show you now Fold your arms, in front of you, arr Start to hop, it's fun to do me hearties Climb the ropes, come on let's try it Now you're dancing like a pirate, Wohoo Wiggles: Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance He will show you how Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance Captain Feathersword: I will show you now Fold your arms in front of you me hearties Bounce up and down, it's fun to do, arr Climb the ropes, come on let's try it Now your dancing like a pirate, Oh Wiggles: Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance He will show you how Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance Captain Feathersword: Everybody bow And give yourself a pirate clap, arr Gallery CaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeathersword-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Captain TheProWigglyHumans.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeathersword-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title CaptainFeathersword(Song).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeathersword'sBoots.jpg|Captain Feathersword's boots JeffandCaptainFeathersword.png|Jeff and Captain Feathersword GregandMurrayBowing.jpg|Greg and Murray bowing CaptainFeathersword-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit CaptainFeathersword-Live.JPG|Australia's Wonderland performance CaptainFeathersword-1998Prologue.jpg|1998 Prologue CaptainFeathersword-1998.jpg|1998 version CaptainFeathersword-2006.jpg|2006 version CaptainFeathersword-DorothytheDinosaurShow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Show performance Video Performances *Wiggle Time *Wiggle Time (1998 video) * Dance, Dance! (video) * Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese Video) Episode Performances *Jeff the Mechanic *Counting and Numbers * Let's Have a Dance! * Dance Dance! * Feather Fun! * Dorothy's Tea Party Album Appearance *Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate *Yummy Yummy (American Version) * Dance Dance * Karaoke Songs 2 Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 5 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Theme Songs Category:Dance, Dance! songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:Instrumental songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Hoop Dee Doo: Its A Wiggly Party songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Sailing Around The World songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Series 10 Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Series 4 Category:Wiggly TV Songs